A Not So Happily Ever After
by DreamCatcherLove
Summary: Set 7 years after Breaking Dawn, Leah reflects on her life. One-shot.


**Title: A Not So Happily Ever After**

**By: JCreader **

**One-shot**

**Leah's Pov**

**Summary: Set 7 years after Breaking dawn, Leah reflects on her life. One-shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Rights go to Stephenie Meyer**

_**A/N: I've always felt that Leah has never had a happily ever after or even a decent ending to her story ,on that note this isn't going to be exactly an imprint/rainbows story, so it just sort of reflects everything she's been trough and what my imagination came up with, for what happened to her after breaking dawn.:) **_

"**You can't get mad at a real ending. Some of them are ugly. It's the fake happily ever afters that should piss you off."- Colleen Hoover, Hopeless **

_**********Prologue**********_

You know how some stories are never heard of? You hear a perfect love story and you completely ignore the suffering around them. All the pain they may have caused, all the heartbreak and danger they had a part in. You only see what they want you to see. You don't hear what happened from the other's point of view. You hear a wonderful imprint story and it blows you away, leaving the lonely girl, who once had it, all, into nothing. My name's Leah Clearwater, The girl who was dumped by her finance for her cousin, the only female wolf known to her tribe, and the girl who was forgotten due to the happiness around her.

_**********Present Day**********_

Staring at the trees around me, I can't help but think about everything I've been through in the past 7 years. I haven't just changed as a person, but I've changed completely inside out. I'm not even remotely close to the person I was. I'm a new Leah, and it's not a bad thing. I was so bitter before, but once your long-term boyfriend and fiancé, dumps you, for your cousin practically your sister. How could you not turn bitter? Then to top it all off your father dies, and you turn into a huge wolf. Yeah, my life isn't exactly normal, in fact its royally fucked up.

But, let's not get ahead of ourselves, it all started, 7 years ago, when I met Sam Uley, we started dating through high school, we were that couple everyone knew would get married one day, have 2.5 kids and grow old together. Hell, we were that overly mushy couple who would kiss in the hallways and whisper 'I love you's' in the most absurd places taking no regard to anyone around them. It was perfect, scratch that _we_ were perfect.

After 2 years of being together, graduating together, having all of our 'firsts' together, he proposed. It was the most magical night of my life. Then Sam disappeared for 2 weeks, I was in consolable thinking the worst, then he came back, he had gotten bigger which was strange, but I didn't question it, he was back, and that's all that mattered. Sometime later we were walking hand in hand on the beach at night, when he got on his knees and asked me to marry him. I cried for what seemed like hours, and honestly it could have been and said _Yes._ My mother of course was excited, she has seen this coming, and had said it was only a matter of time.

Then _she_ came. Emily. My cousin and best friend, she was happy for me. She was going to be my maid of honor. Until Sam looked in her eyes, and his faced morphed into one of absolute adoration, _love_ even…a face that should only have been expressed towards me, his fiancé. I was a wreck when he left me, claiming he didn't love me anymore. How can you just realize you don't love someone after 2 years of being together? After proposing? He broke me, he left me a shell of the person I was. I wasn't Leah Clearwater anymore; I was sick broken girl who took her anger out towards others, because she didn't know how to deal with it herself.

If I thought I was broken before, it was nothing compared to seeing my cousin in the hospital having been _"attacked"_ by a bear. Yeah right, but at the time, nobody questioned it, I mean who would think, a werewolf marked his _"Imprint"_ in the face, after proclaiming his love for her and being turned down? Exactly, no one. I felt horrible, knowing that my cousin was left scared on half her face, but it didn't last long especially when you walk in on your ex-fiancé and cousin kissing in the hospital room whispering promises of love. Yeah, you could say I reacted badly. I cursed them both out, telling Sam he was a cheating bastard, and Emily that I was glad a bear had marked her, that she deserved worse, and that I would gladly finish what the bear had started. It wasn't the best time of my life, and hell do I regret it today.

Of course Sam was mad I had yelled at Emily and kicked me out of the room. I left worse than when I came in, I was a shattered mess, thinking my cousin had been able to just steal the love of my life away. I didn't eat I didn't drink, hell I barely spoke, and when I did it was to cuss somebody out. It wasn't until I saw Sam and Emily flaunting there relationship around La push, and me receiving pitiful looks, just a couple of weeks after our breakup did I really snap.

I started to shake, when I learned the news, I was so furious how could she do that to me? All I saw was red; ignoring my dad's pleas for me to calm down did I turn into a huge wolf. Not only did I turn into a huge dog, but my father was so shocked that he had a heart attack. I killed him. Plain and simple, and no matter what anybody said I knew it was true, I lost my temper and I gave my father a heart attack, killing him. I was a murderer and hell if what was left of my heart didn't finish crumbing then and there.

Time passed with a blur, Sam had explained werewolf's, vampires and imprinting. The thing that ruined my life-Vampires. Because it was there fault, if they had never come here, Sam wouldn't have turned into a wolf, he would never have left me for Emily, I would never have turned into a wolf and my father would still be alive. So I did what I saw right at the time: I blamed the Cullen's and Isabella Swan for everything.

Sam thought that because he explained everything to me that I would get over it and forgive him and Emily as if they had never hurt me. He was wrong not only did it make it worse; because I then knew Emily never tried to deny the imprint. She could have chosen him to be his friend, hell even a brother figure. But no, she wanted him, so she stole him away from me.

After the Volturi battle, I grew tired of listening to what everyone thought about me. That I was a "bitch" and that I needed to "get over it". I couldn't, how did they expect me to just get over it. My life was fucked up and they wanted me to get over it? I couldn't deal with it anymore so I left.

I left my mom and Seth a letter because I couldn't bear to tell them goodbye in person.

_Dear Mom and Seth, I'm sorry I just couldn't do it anymore. I can't stay here and see her have the life I should have had. I still love him and it hurts to see them together. I can't bear it anymore, it's slowly tearing me apart, I'm not Leah anymore, I'm a stranger even to myself, and I don't want to be unhappy anymore, I think I deserve to be happy. I need a fresh start. I'm sorry and I love you both.-Leah_

So with the two thousand dollars that was in my bank account, I left to Los Angeles, California. At first I was excited; I had always wanted to visit LA. But I quickly had a change of heart, all the noise and smells were heightened with my werewolf senses and it quickly annoyed me. After LA, I went pretty much everywhere. After spending a year in Albuquerque, I decided to leave the state, I signed up for job corps, and I left to Africa for 2 and half years, that's when it hit me. Seeing the things that I saw, it changed me, and I slowly started to heal.

I still loved Sam, hell I still do but I realized the reason I never got over him, was because I saw him every single day, heck we were in each other's head. How did someone expect me to get over him when I saw him practically every day? When people break up they don't see each other, they have to forget, and as the saying goes, time heals all wounds. But there are some wounds that don't heal, they simply ease during time but come back at others stronger than ever.

After my volunteering was over I left to El Paso, Texas. Where I met, Andrew. I met him in a bar, and it was a typical turn down. He tried to be smooth with me, I turned him down. But he never gave up, soon we became friends. Slowly, but surely I fell in love with him, I didn't imprint, I wasn't automatically and unconditionally in love with him at first sight, I wasn't bound to him we could still leave each other. But I slowly fell in love with him, as a normal human does, how I would have if there wasn't magic in this world, and if things were the way they were supposed to be. **(A/N: Anyone know where I got this part from?) **

Imprinting, always seemed false to me because you could never help but wonder, if there wasn't magic in this world, would the imprinting couples still be together? Having _love_ is different, it can hurt you so deeply, and it can paralyze you and leave you with a hole in your heart. But that's the risk in love, you never know…

"Mommy" A voice startled me out of my memories…I turn my head and I see a little girl, with light brown hair and medium complexion with green eyes running towards me. Audrey-My daughter, trailing not far behind her Andrew, my husband.

"Mommy, why are we here?" She asks, looking at me with fathom expression, people think children don't know what's going on around them. There wrong, they might not know exactly what's going on, but they can the atmosphere.

"Were visiting your brother." I respond, her eye get bigger "Brother?" "Yes, his name was Harry." I say looking back at the tombstone.

I was pregnant when I transformed, effectively killing Harry, my son. No one knew I was pregnant, not Sam, not Seth, my mother, no one. I kept it out of my mind when I was with the pack, it was a miracle they didn't find out, but then again they never thought anything past me being a selfish bitch, why would I have a another reason for being a mess besides being dumped by the love of my life for my cousin at the time?

"Is he okay?" My daughter's innocent voice asks, "Yes, he's in heaven now." I say. I feel Andrew's hand wrap around my waist, letting me know that he's here for me. She knows what heaven is, her grandma died last year and we explained it to her. She just nods her head.

"**You can't get mad at a real ending. Some of them are ugly. It's the fake happily ever afters that should piss you off."- Colleen Hoover, Hopeless**

What does this mean? To everyone it's different, but to me it means sometimes life is cruel, it completely destroys you, but also picks you back up. It gives you moments of despair and others of pure joy. You have to learn to feel both, it's human.

Holding Andrews hand with one arm and the other holding on to Audrey. I walk toward my home in a push, I haven't been there in years, but I'm ready to forgive, never forget but simply forgive.

**A/N: What did you guys think? R&R Please… **


End file.
